Queen Elinor
Elinor is the Queen of DunBroch and Merida's somewhat controlling mother. Even though she seems harsh seeking to mold her daughter into a proper lady she only has Merida's best interests at heart. Appearance Elinor is a regal and beautiful woman in her middle years. She has a streak of grey in her hair, but is strong, vibrant, and willful. When turned into a bear, Elinor looks like any other bear, covered in black fur. The only characteristic she retained was her human eyes, which go completely black when she recedes into a bear mentally. Personality The Queen is poised, proper and reserved, though she is kind, loving, and nurturing to her children and her husband. She is fiercely intelligent, being the true governor of her kingdom. She can also be harsh, particularly to her rebellious and free spirited daughter. She has a rigid belief in tradition and decorum that causes a large rift between them, a rift that slowly heals as they come to understand each other. At the end of the film, she has become less uptight and rigid, letting her usually tied hair flow freely. Powers and Abilities Elinor is a vibrant, strong, iron-willed Queen. She is always poised and proper, and she is brilliantly tactful and diplomatic, being able to keep the fierce, impulsive (and often childish) Scottish lords under control. She has extensive knowledge of her kingdom, social norms and etiquette, can play the lyre, has skills in poetry and politics. After being turned into a bear, she lost the ability to speak english, but gained considerable size and strength, being able to push over one of the giant rocks in the Ring of Stones, crushing Mor'du. As a bear, Elinor goes in and out of behaving like a real bear, losing all control of her actions and risks hurting those around her. Despite her vast knowledge of politics and diplomacy, she lacks certain survival skills that her daughter (and maybe her husband) knows. She can't fish, she does not know what berries are poisonous, and she did not think to check her drinking water for any parasites. She often says that, in her opinion, "a princess should not have weapons", possibly meaning that she has no experience weilding a weapon. Role in the Crossover As queen to the Kingdom of DunBroch, most stories involving Elinor are relegated to the territory of the four clans. Her duties are often very peaceful and diplomatic, but her role has been fleshed out through many different angles, whether she is the peacemaker or if she becomes the warrior-queen her kingdom needs. Relationships Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In fanon universes where Hiccup and Merida are a couple Elinor can be an antagonist, holding a stance against Merida being in a relationship with a Viking, having a prejudice against them due to their raiding of her lands. Where they aren't a couple, she is still suspicious of him as a viking until he proves his worth through his kind and compassionate nature. In other circumstances, Hiccup's calmer and more intellectual standpoint would appeal to her and can win her over from the start. Jack Frost Despite being an adult, Elinor can see Jack due to her dealings with magic and spirits. She is cautious around him and his powers, being afraid of what damage his cold can do to her kingdom and family, especially considering his own somewhat irresponsible nature. Merida DunBroch Elinor and her daughter have a dynamic relationship. They were originally cold and distant with each other, but mended their bond in the film. They love each other dearly and have a deep understanding currently, except when it comes to her daughters new friends. Rapunzel Corona Elinor takes to Rapunzel immediately, being the vision of what Elinor considers a proper princess, which can cause friction and jealousy with her daughter despite their new understanding. Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Mia Thermopolis Remake Optimus Prime Bumblebee Sam Witwicky Mikaela Banes William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Category:Brave Category:Brave Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Bears Category:Queens Category:Secondary Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Animated Characters